Biomaterials are used for the repair, replacement, construction, engineering, regeneration or augmentation of hard and soft issue in response to diseases, such as degenerative diseases and other conditions; trauma, as well as cosmetic treatments, injectable biomaterials can reduce the invasiveness, time, cost and difficulty of the surgical operation and of the post-operation period. However, biomaterials which are based on hydrogels and which can be injected, such as collagen, rely on the in situ self-assembly of the biomaterial. In other words, the hydrogel undergoes gelation in vivo after delivery to the injection site. This does not allow full control over the morphological, mechanical and biological properties of the gelled biomaterial and therefore does not allow tailoring of the biomaterial properties to specific situations. For example, the three-dimensional architecture can play an important role in tissue regeneration, therefore control and predictability of this architecture is desirable. Also, the injected biomaterial can dissipate from the intended injection site.
Therefore, it is desired to overcome or reduce at least some of the above-described problems.